Patent document 1: JP-2005-260822 A corresponding to US2005/0202852 A1
Patent document 1 discloses an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus operating as follows. The apparatus establishes a handsfree profile connection with a cellular phone brought in a passenger compartment of a relevant vehicle. When the brought-in cellular phone comes to be in an incoming call receiving state, the relevant incoming call information is displayed in a display device or a ring tone is sounded via a speaker. Thus, a user is notified that the cellular phone is receiving an incoming call.
In recent years, some users carry about several cellular phones for personal and business uses. Thus, the inventor assumes that an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be required to anticipate a case that multiple cellular phones are brought into a passenger compartment of the relevant vehicle. In other words, the inventor assumes that an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be required which has a function to establish a handsfree profile connection with each of the multiple cellular phones at the same time (referred to as a function for multi-profile connection) to thereby allow all the cellular phones to be in a handsfree standby state.
Further, even if an in-vehicle handsfree apparatus might be provided with such a function for multi-profile connection with multiple cellular phones as the inventor assumes, a situation might be assumed that while one of the cellular phones is in a calling state, another cellular phone may receive an incoming call. Further, another situation might be assumed that two or more of the cellular phones may be receiving individual incoming calls at the same time. In those situations, the inventor yet further assumes that a user may require to recognize a state of each cellular phone appropriately.